


Dare to Draw

by VanillaLatte15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deaf!Jean, F/M, M/M, Popular!Armin, Teacher!Hanji, popular!eren, teacher!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaLatte15/pseuds/VanillaLatte15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Armin had to do was get Jean to have sex with him. That was it. Simply as that. It was never suppose to turn out the way it did. No one was suppose to get hurt, no one's life was meant to be ruined forever and for sure Armin was NEVER suppose to fall in love with the dares target. All this over a dare that he chose to draw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hey guys. This is my first ever Attack on Titan story. So I don't expect it to be that good, but here it is anyways. If you'd like to give any feedback that'd be greatly appreciated. So let me just say I hope you enjoy it and sorry for any errors there maybe.

Third Person  
By the time Armin arrived at school on that warm Monday morning; the information of an upcoming party that his friend Eren was hosting had spread like wild fire. Armin immediately got out of his car, a 1956 Belair, and joined Eren along with the rest of his friends. They sat their until the bell rung to inform them it was time to start the long day ahead of them. Because unlike most popular kids Armin and his friend actually did very well in school and cared about it a lot. As they walked into school the crowed hallway parted like they were gods. As Armin and his friends walked by they left some kids drooling and after all this time Armin still couldn’t figure out what these kids saw in them. For the most part they were average looking. 

The first room they all arrived at that day just happened to be Mikasa’s homeroom. It was the same every day; they’d go to the closet classroom to drop however it was who had that class and then spilt up from there until 3rd period where they all went into one of two classes right next door to each other. To have either Pre-AP Algebra 2 or AP Calculus for the 90 minutes until they broke for study hall and lunch. Which luckily for the group they had those two periods together and since the lunch period and study hall were usually at the end of the day they’d leave for the day. Except on the rare occasion that one of them had to stay behind for something. Then they’d all stay no matter what. Which meant Armin, Eren, Annie, Mikasa, Sasha, Petra and Connie sat in study hall until whoever it maybe was finished. 

If it was obvious when freshman year started to everyone then by now it was well known. Armin and them were inseparable; maybe it was the fact that they’ve gone to the same school since the second grade or the fact that they all live down the street from each other. No matter what you never saw the group of popular kids by themselves. There was always at least two of them together at all times. Expect during classes sometimes, but the minute class was over they were glued together again. Even among the group they were dating each other. Not all of them of course, but Annie and Mikasa were together along with Sasha and Connie. Even Eren and Petra were trying to date from the school except it wasn’t another student. All of them had been in committed relationships since at the earliest middle of sophomore year. Not like it bothered Armin seeing as he was the odd ball out. It just meant he could focus on other things. 

Which was a good thing at the moment since he was trying to get into one of the elite schools. Although in his case it’d be hard not to because of his academic abilities. Just like Armin both Mikasa and Connie were going to an elite school as well. They’d already received their acceptance letters. With that their third period started and they were left to their own doings. After spending what felt like a million years to the group in their math classes they were released for lunch all in one piece. Monday ended up flying by seeing as none of them had to stay for anything.

“Hey Armin?" Eren questioned. "Yes?" Armin responded with caution. They were currently all sitting in the living room of Mikasa's and Eren's house. "Let's play a game of truth and dare." Eren finally blurted. "I...I don't know about that Eren." he stuttered He looked at everyone with a pleading look. Only for the reason that he hated play games with Eren; this one was no exception. "Nope, Armin we're all playing which includes you and that final." Mikasa said as she pointed a manicured finger at him. He hung his head defeated. Knowing that once Mikasa had made up her mind there was no changing it. "Me first!" he heard Sasha shout. "Okay then, Sasha truth or dare?" Annie asked as everyone moved to join Armin in the floor. It was a minute before she responded. “Um let’s go with truth.” Annie leaned into Mikasa to get help for a good truth to ask her. “Cheater!” Eren shouted like I child which resulted in a glare and a one finger salute on Annie’s behalf. “Okay Sasha, have you ever gone and stole found from places?” “Which means have you stolen food from anywhere?” Mikasa clarified after seeing Sasha’s confused face by Annie’s question. “Um yes, yeah I have stolen food from stores and restaurants. I did what would keep me alive.” She answered only getting quieter at the end. Connie frowned and pulled her closer to him.

“Well Armin your next. So truth or dare Mushroom?” Sasha asked seeing as she was back to her normal self and now giggled about my apparent new nickname. “I guess truth Sasha.” Armin mumbled. She nodded then threw the most personal question she could quickly think of. “When did you lose your virginity?” Even though he wasn’t drinking anything Armin chocked on air. Resulting in Eren patting his back quickly until he stopped choking and got his breathing back under control. “Never mind I chose dare after all.” Armin hurried out. “To late Mushroom answer the question.” Sasha sassily demanded. Armin froze he didn’t want to admit the truth. He now wished he had taken the dare to begin with. “Pass?” Armin whined quietly. “Arminnnn…” His were dragging out his name to get him to talk and sadly it was working. “Fine, I’m a virgin okay! I haven’t had sex yet! Unlike the rest of you I’m an eighteen year old senior who will graduate as a virgin!” Armin had tears in his eyes and they were starting to shed when he got up and ran down the hallway. Everyone else was stunned into silence. “I’ll go talk to him, but let’s call it game over for tonight.” The rest of them nodded as Eren got up to speak to his distraught best friend. He was now starting to feel bad for not letting Armin just watches the rest of them play the game; which had now left the poor blonde boy in a fit of tears. In fact, it was the first time any of them Eren included, had seen Armin have tears in his eyes; better yet actually crying. 

Eren walked down to his room where he knew Armin would be. As he drew closer he could hear the small hiccups of tears that left the blonde mouth. When he reached he got to his door he grabbed the handles to enter only to find the doors locked. Sighing he started to knock, “Armin let me in please. It’s only me in the hallway I promise.” It was a moment of silence before he heard the doors click signaling that they had been unlocked and the doors opened to reveal a red face, broken, small mushroom. “Oh Armin,” Eren replied wrapping his arms around the boy and led him back into the room shutting the bedroom doors in the process. ”I’m sorry Eren,” mumbled an emotionally upset Armin. Eren pulled away from him and looked at him. “Sorry because you haven’t found the right girl? Because Armin if that’s the case then I can assure you there’s nothing to be sorry for; even if that is the case.” Eren ranted. “Guy,” Armin corrected when Eren finished his mini rant. “What?” Eren looked utterly confused by that one word. It was Armin who sighed this time. “I haven’t found the right guy. Besides I’m not sorry about any of that only for crying like a child. Eren chuckled before getting serious. “That means your…” He didn’t finish the sentence he didn’t have to quite honestly. “Gay? Yeah Eren I’m gay.” Armin spoke as he watched his friends eyes grow like saucers. Eren gave a tiny smirk before laughing. “What is everyone drinking? First Mikasa comes out and now you just outed yourself to me. Like damn who’s next to say their gay…Petra maybe and what about Ymir and Krista are they even together?” Armin couldn’t help but wolf laugh at that statement that just came from his best friends’ mouth. “Well Petra’s trying to get with someone last time I heard. If I’m correct it’s a teacher from school.” Armin shrugged his shoulders. “Seriously?” Eren questioned as he flung himself onto his bed. Armin nodded before finishing his response. “As for Ymir and Krista they’re together, but Ymir’s bisexual I believe and I think Krista’s just Ymirsexual. 

“Armin how about I get you wasted at the party on Friday and give you someone who is willing to sleep with you or you can choose?” Eren suggested. Armin thought about it quickly. “I want to choose and I want you to invite them.” Armin spoke almost as if on edge. “Just tell me who it is and I will make it happen.” Eren mumbled with his face buried in his comforter. “Jean Kirstein is who I want to have my first time. He’s in my second period and he’s really smart. He doesn’t talk but he seems like a decent guy in himself.” Eren rolled the name around in his head trying to picture said boys face. Once he remembered what he looked like he spoke. “You my friend have yourself a deal. Let’s just call it your dare you got to draw.” Armin nodded and smiled to himself; looks like maybe he wouldn’t be a virgin for very much longer after all. Eren got up and they both headed back out to the living room where there were now boxes of pizza in the middle of the circle. “Looks like it’s going to be one of those kinds of nights again don’t it?” Mikasa questioned happily. They all laughed; returning to their slices of pizza and talking among themselves quietly with a simple movie playing on TV in the background as white sound.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you everyone who has read this story so far. Since this is my first time writing and posting an Attack On Titan story I'm glad people are reading this. Anyways I've decided to update every Tuesday, since I'm on summer break I'm able to. Also I'm sorry I'm posting this chapter late i've been busy today and I also fell alseep after class and forgot to completely finish this. Oh well, here you guys go I hope you enjoy it. Again sorry for any errors that may be in this.

Armin P.O.V  


I woke up clinging onto Eren; we all had stayed the night and decided to skip school for the day. Every single one of us called in sick from food poison. It wasn’t a complete lie seeing as Connie did get it last month. I decided to roll over and snuggle up to Eren because he was quite warm. I didn’t want to date Eren at all or any of my friends for that matter, but they were amazing cuddle buddies when me or anyone else were upset. Just about the time I got ready to go back to sleep Mikasa woke up and let out a yelp when she rolled off the love seat that she had been sharing with Annie and into the floor. Leaving the majority of us to sprint awake; especially poor Connie which had been the unsuspecting victim of Mikasa’s little accident.  
“You okay Miki?” I mumbled still only half awake even if that much. “Umm yeah I guess, Connie cushioned my fall just a tiny bit. Also sorry Connie didn’t mean to fall on top of you.” Mikasa replied. After that we were all awake so I decided to go ahead and get up and head to the kitchen for breakfast. Knowing that Eren’s mom had left at least some money for us all to go have some breakfast; seeing as Mikasa texted her the night before that we were going to staying the night and that we weren’t going to school. Walking into the kitchen I found the 30 dollars and a picture of us all asleep from last night. It was of us all later in the night when we all for the most part had cuddled up to our significant other or as for me and Petra up to Eren. Because he’s like a giant teddy bear in reality with his height and he’s actually really comfortable to sleep on.  


“She take another picture of us?” Eren asked through a yawn as he came stumbling in to the kitchen. I didn’t even look up at him knowing he knew that I would reply once my brain caught up to my ears. “Yeah she did. It’s another one for the books.” I chuckled. When I said for the books I meant it. We all have a scrapbook with the pictures Eren’s mom had taken of us over the years we’ve known each other. They held every single memory the group and I had. “I guess we have to thank your mom for being a photographer because some of the photos she’s taken of us had to have some skill for sure Eren.” I laugh. Eren doesn’t really respond only a quick mumble of agreement as he raids the fridge in hopes of a Dr. Pepper (1994 reference) I’m guessing. My thought are confirmed the minute I turn around to see Eren attempting to open the bottle of pop. “Need help?” I ask looking at him. He meets my eyes. “No I don’t need any help.” I chuckle but end the conversation just as Annie comes in and opens the bottle taking a drink. “Hey that’s my Dr. Pepper! Get your own Annie! Mikasa come tame your girlfriend!” Eren whines like a child whose sibling has just taken his favorite toy.  


“Grow up Eren!” Mikasa yells from the other room; which tells me she probably hasn’t moved from the spot on the floor where she landed about five minutes ago. “But Miki that was my last Dr. Pepper in the fridge. I now need to go buy more but I don’t have money. With that being said are you going to buy me more?” Eren continues to whine. “No! Now stop the whining before I shove my foot in a place it doesn’t belong!” She shouted back with a hint of annoyance lacing her voice. Eren visible shrunk into himself at that threat because we all knew that if Mikasa said she was going to do something it was going to happen if it came down to it. I laughed as I collected the money and walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Leaving Annie and Eren alone which probably is a bad thing but their high school seniors they’ll be fine I hope.  


I took my rightful place in the floor and lay the money out in front of me. I look up and see Eren and Annie have returned to the living room and taken a seat on the couch and love seat. “So we have 30 to spend on breakfast since I’m going to assume we’ll be too lazy when we get back to go out for lunch later.” I state matter of a fact. They all nodded with agreement as we each one at a time got up and collected ourselves before heading to either Mikasa’s or Eren’s room depending on our identity to get into our spare clothes that we kept here. In fact we all kept a spare of clothes at each other’s houses. For the occasions where we just happened to stay the night without any notice to our families.  


After collecting ourselves into much more presentable appearances we decide to walk down to the donut shop around the block to eat. Usually we’d be lazy and drive but I didn’t feel like driving and no one else that has a license had it on them so I win on how we’re getting there. Stepping outside I can see that walking was a perfect idea because it looks like Mother Nature decided to make a stop in our old town and make it look gorgeous today. All in all it doesn’t take us long to get to the shop and once there we walk inside and get in line to order. Once it our turn to order one by one we tell Maya, the young girl who’s recently started working there, what we want then head to the tables to sit down. As usually I’m the last one to order since I’m the one with the money. “What would you like to order today Armin?” Maya ask me quietly. “Umm, how about I take a sausage kolache and a blueberry glazed cake donut on this very fine morning also through in anything you want,” I say with a smile. She blushes and looks down before taking the thirty from my hands to give me my change.  


After waiting a few minutes I gather the orders with the help of Maya because everyone else is too caught up in their conversations to see the food is ready. “Thank you Maya.” I mumble as I sit down next to Connie at the table. “You’re welcome Armin.” She says with a smile as she returns to behind the counter. We all eat in peace with small conversations about the party on Friday but nothing to big seeing as we just want to get back to Eren’s and theirs soon. It didn’t take long before everyone finished our breakfast. Which meant we could all head back to the house and lay down and chill for a bit maybe even sleep some more if it came down to it. Either way today was just a waste and wasn’t productive by any means for myself or anyone else.


End file.
